


To Die By Your Side, (Is Such A Heavenly Way To Die)

by DeannaEmrys



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Death, Drabble, Evil, F/M, Goddess, Heavy Angst, Magic, O/F/C - Freeform, Witch - Freeform, alternative universe, gold - Freeform, heart ache, sorceror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeannaEmrys/pseuds/DeannaEmrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meriln falls in love with someone who's destiny is even bigger than his.</p><p>Unbeta'd all mistakes are mine!</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Die By Your Side, (Is Such A Heavenly Way To Die)

Alix appeared to almost cave in on herself, the force of her power drawing her human side inside, desperate to unleash the raw, animalistic power that was so close to escaping, so close to its absolute form where nothing at all would be able to subdue it, no one would ever be able to tame it, no, not it; her.

'So you can finally hear me little one,' a soft yet terrifying voice whispered in Alix's head rattling her to the very core. 

"Who are you? Tell me, release me!!" Alix shrieked the flare in her chest spreading through her veins, molten lava, burning.

Merlin stumbled forward, his own magic being drawn towards this omnipotent god; for that was what Alix was becoming, her humanity stripped away with every blinding flux of golden light replacing everything which made her her with an ethereal being, a goddess, not made for this earth. He goes to scream but his voice fails him just as his magic has.

"Run Merlin" She manages to gasp out, begging, desperate for his survival, needing him to. Desperately fighting the change in herself with every shallow breath and heave of her wrecked chest, only so he can escape, so one day he can defeat her, he had to live to destroy this... Beast inside. 

Her pleas terrify him.

Merlin shakes his head, one slow movement. His lips pressed into a firm line forcing the tears to stay in his glassy eyes, swallowing to keep the bile in his stomach.   
He's shaking, every inch of his glittering white skin shivering from the ridiculous amounts of electric pulsing in the air around him, the fear of that power and his own selfish needs; he can't live without her, he wont, he refuses to live on if the gods take his destiny from him so viciously.

"Alix you, this, it can't beat you! You can vanquish it! I know you can! Where's the stubborn arrogant women I'm in love with? You can do this, I won't let you be taken over by, by this curse, I can't lose you Alix, I can't! Do you hear me! You fight okay? I refuse to leave here without you! I love you, use that! you have to WIN!" his cries claw at her heart, but she knows its already too late, she can feel it slinking around her body, seeping into her soul, tangling itself in the purity of it. It forces her to her knees, shattering every defense she had ever built. Her head falls back, eyes closed, mouth slack her arms held out beside her. Her only ties to her humanity now are Merlin's heart beat, too quick, too close but so warm, and the sickly hot blood dripping from her knees. 

"Alix, the great noble protector, so brave, so strong, so beautiful, your job is almost done, the pain so close to fading, this was written long before you were even born and it has to happen, the cycle needs to meet its end."   
If the pain hadn't been so soul splinteringly bad she might have relaxed into the caress of... Circa, the name rang clear as a bell though Alix's entire being. 

Circa: the she-falcon. the fate spinner. All powerful, holding the powers of creation and destruction in her fingertips, now in Alix's finger tips.   
Alix gasped, there was no way Merlin could defeat her. 

Evilevilevil.

The voice in her head chuckled. 'Not evil my fair one; I simply am. as young Emrys simply is. His rebirth will bring about yours,' a dark chuckle shattered through Circa's sweet demeanor collapsing Alix in even further. 'Perhaps.'

"No, Merlin, NO!" 

Alix's vision dissipates into endless white, before her entire body explodes with a light so insanely bright that Merlin is knocked to his knees, his psychic shield only just holding. An immense amount of magic pouring out of her eyes, nose, mouth, hands; rumbling the cave, demolishing every trace of shadow until there's nothing but whitewhitewhite.   
Merlin squeezed his eyes shut praying, pleading, begging to anyone listening, he couldn't lose her.

 

The light finally dimmed after what felt like an age, revealing Alix on her knees, slumped forward, her auburn hair so long and soft undulating across her back and hanging in front of her face shadowing it. Merlin scrambles to his feet, his legs like jelly, he manages a tiny step forward before Alix raises her head catching his breath in his throat allowing his heart to free fall and shatter onto the ground.  
Her eyes leak molten fire, her smirk, twisted and deranged, the face he knew better then his own almost unrecognizable.   
Alix blinked feigning innocence and cocking her head to one side.  
The ice trickled through Merlin's veins, no longer Alix, this was not his lover anymore.  
The creature pouted sarcastically  
"oh Emrys, don't look so sad, we're going to have so much fun together".

 

"What, who are you? What have you done to Alix?"  
Circa grinned, stretching her new face experimentally. "Shes still around young warlock, locked up, silent to the outside world, although she is giving me quite the headache, don't worry though," she paused to flash her newly shaped fangs, "she'll soon fade away."   
They stood silently facing each other, Circa smiling childishly, Merlin shaking with a growing rage.  
"Ohh, there she goes, just me inside this beautiful shell now dear Emrys."

"No, no, no she cant be gone, I won't believe it,"

Circa's smile stretched into a skin crawling grin as she stared the warlock down.  
"Gone gone, gone away, gone gone, gone to stay," she sang before giggling like a child, her voice mixing with Alix's sending shooting pains through Merlin's chest.

 

"No! she is mine! DO YOU HEAR ME? MINE! YOU GIVE HER BACK RIGHT NOW!"   
Magic began to pour out of Merlin in waves, curling in the air around him, twisting and sliding around Circa's arms and legs. His eyes shone brighter then the sun until the raw magic began to cascade down his cheeks like golden tears.  
"Oh Emrys, you hold so much power, but I am a goddess my darling, unlimited power at my fingertips. I wrote your destiny in the stars, you cannot change what is."  
Merlin growled low in his throat before the sound turn guttural, ripping its way out of his chest. Circa's lip curled in amusement as she cast a shield around herself.  
Fire crackled at his fingertips before his whole frame burst into brilliant flames.

"Do not underestermate me."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, just a one off thing I wrote at like 3am. :)


End file.
